


I Don't Need You to Protect Me

by americanhoney913



Series: Angelic Poly [4]
Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: Angry Girlfriends, F/F, Fighting to Kissing, Sabina and Jane get angry and protective, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: Sabina and Jane get into a fight and it turns into something a little hotter and a little heavier.
Relationships: Sabina Wilson/Jane Kano
Series: Angelic Poly [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549639
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	I Don't Need You to Protect Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sabina- no format change  
> Jane- italics  
> Both- bold

Sabina doesn’t remember who initiates it. She doesn’t even remember what they were fighting about. All she can think about is trying to one-up Jane as much as Jane is trying to fight her.

It reminds Sabina of their sparring, during training. All fierce and each trying to beat the other at their own game. The ex-heiress and the ex-MI6 agent, locked in eternal combat.

Sabina vaguely remembers shouting about the fact that Jane doesn’t have to be her savior all the time. That she can look after herself. She doesn’t need the taller woman to protect her. She also remembers Jane shouting back. Remembers her saying that she doesn’t want to be Sabina’s savior. Jane _knows_ she doesn’t need one. But Jane also reminds Sabina that she’s taken it upon herself to be there for her. To protect Sabina when she, herself, can’t. After the bomb during their mission with Elena, Jane’s been overprotective and Sabina hates it.

Using all her strength, Sabina knocks Jane’s legs out from under her, making the pair tumble to the mat in a tangle of limbs. She uses her strong thigh muscles to cling to Jane’s torso, not letting her have the upper hand. Sabina spits out the things that she knows will hurt Jane, tries to push her away with her words while her actions are doing the exact opposite.

Sabina’s hands are clutching at Jane's hips, nails digging into her skin. Her eyes burn into Jane’s, watching as the chocolate rages and storms inside them like the ocean. Her beautiful ocean is a storm of dark, making her sad but angry at the same time. Sabina shouldn’t feel such a tug in her heart or a pain within her when Jane looks at her like that. She can’t think of it.

_Jane doesn’t remember who initiates it. She doesn’t even remember what they were fighting about. All she can think about is trying to fight the Sabina as much as Sabina is trying to one-up her._

_Jane remembers Sabina screaming at her. Remembers the Angel telling her that she doesn’t need to save Sabina all the time. But Jane remembers the time that she has. Remembers saving Sabina from being crushed by that machine at the rock quarry at Elena's direction. Can still feel Sabina’s limp body in her arms as she carried her out of their bombed safehouse. Not knowing if she was going to wake up. How Jane’s always got her back when they’re in tense situations. Sometimes, Jane even needs to shield Sabina from herself. Her destructive behavior from the streets has followed her around, especially after she gets out of medical and has to take painkillers._

_Jane flails when Sabina trips her. Her body lands roughly on top of Jane’s, making her let out a blast of breath. The short woman clings to her, trying to wrap herself around Jane, like a snake. Her nails dig little half-moons into Jane’s skin, making her retaliate with a harsh grip on Sabina’s arms. Jane watches with sad eyes as the green forest within Sabina’s eyes seems to catch fire. Almost as if Sabina is burning, trying to light her on fire as well. It saddens Jane and she wants to reach up, cup her girlfriend’s cheek, and quell the raging firestorm inside her._

Sabina reaches down, ready to fight Jane, to claw at her until she is nothing but skin and bones and blood underneath her. _Jane reaches up, ready to soothe Sabina’s weary soul until the fire is gone and her beautiful girl is all that’s left._ The ex-heiress’ eyes meet the former MI6 agent’s, waiting for her to make the first move. _Jane waits patiently for Sabina’s anger to fade so that Jane can kiss her like she’s dying and the shorter woman is her only hope._

 **They come together in a clash of lips and teeth and tongue.** Sabina bites into her lower lip, intent on marking it. _Jane can feel Sabina’s teeth on her lip, but she tries to soothe her worries with a gentle mouth._ **It as if lightning has struck the dark chocolate ocean and the green forest at the same time, creating a catastrophe of elements.** _Soon, Jane feels her anger slowly melting, allowing Sabina to fall into her embrace._ Sabina can feel the anger slowly fading from her, making her weak as a newborn kitten.

“ _I’m sorry you feel like I’m always protecting you,_ ” _Jane whispers, her hands running through short, choppy bleached-blonde hair. The spiky strands poke into Jane’s forehead and the taller woman chuckles, brushing it from Sabina’s eyes._

“I’m sorry, too,” Sabina apologizes, eyes closing as she feels the other woman’s hands run through her hair. A soft sigh leaves her lips and she curls her fingers into Jane’s ponytail.

 _Jane smiles up at her, watches as the jungle of emerald returns to its natural state._ Sabina watches as the dark chocolate ocean returns to its normal calm. She leans down and rests her cheek against Jane’s collarbone. _Jane pulls Sabina against her and rests the palm of her hand against where her heart echoes through her skin. It’s steady once again and Jane’s body relaxes against hers._

**“I love you,” they whisper, breath mingling in the small space between them.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fic!
> 
> If you want to talk about CA (2019), join me and others, here: https://discord.gg/dy9VYPH


End file.
